High school
by wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-stuf
Summary: Rose Tyler is an ordinary high school senior getting ready to work for her dad's company vitex but, when the mysterious John 'The doctor' smith saves and eventually falls for Rose Tyler she realizes there's a darker side to the world she knows.


_Beep! Beep! Beep! _ The annoying sound of Rose's alarm clock woke her up from her pleasant dream. She sat up and rubbed her eyes checking her phone October 10, 2012 the screen read. She padded over to her in-suite bathroom and hopped into her shower. She slipped into her bathrobe and wrapped a towel around her dripping wet hair. She plugged her i-pod into the speakers and began to blow dry her bottle blond hair. The first song came on and she began to sing along. _"I crashed my car into the bridge. I don't care, i love it!" _ Her best friend Keilin, who happened to be the daughter of the head maid at the Tyler mansion walked in.

"Well you certainly did crash your car and you certainly don't care so I feel this song is perfect for you." Keilin smirked as she leaned against the bathroom wall.

"It's not my fault there was a spider descending for the car ceiling onto my hair and I freaked out and accidently crashed." Rose turned her blow dryer off and walked back to her room Keilin followed her.

"Pete told me to tell you to hurry up, he's taking us to school today my mum and your mum are going to some breakfast so we have to hurry up." Keilin informed Rose. Rose got in to her walk in closet and scanned the rows of clothing. Her mum loved to spend money on clothes for Rose but, Rose perfectly happy with jeans and a hoodie. She pulled on a pair of pink fuzzy socks then pulled on a pair of Ugg boots it was getting chilly and for some reason Rose's feet were always cold.

"Rose! Keilin! If you two don't hurry up I'm going to make you go to school walking!" Pete walked by Rose's room on his way downstairs, "I'm serious this time girls hurry up."

Rose grabbed her bag and ran out the room, "race you downstairs!" she cried out to Keilin. The girls rushed downstairs and almost crashed into Pete who was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs.

"Really girls how old are you?" Pete asked shaking his head and smiling, "I swear there are times when you two are less mature than tony and he's only 6!"

"Bye mum!" called out Rose and Keilin at the same time.

"Bye!" called out Jackie and Mrs. Sanchez. The girls jumped into the backseat of Pete's car. It didn't take long to get to the girl's school Sirvite Preparatory High. Unlike most high school that were gated and often had the appearance of a jail or a mental hospital Sirvite was a very open high school there were no gates, just a huge front lawn with several oak trees and plush grass. There was a quickie mart across the street and the students normally walked there during lunch to get a slushy or chips.

The morning bell rang and Rose and Keilin rushed out of Pete's car, "bye thanks!" Keilin told Pete she had to get to class on the other side of the school and she was going to get a detention if she were late again.

"Bye daddy thanks for the ride, remember me and Keilin are going out tonight with some friends so you don't have to pick me up."

Pete nodded kissed Rose Goodbye and drove off. Rose rushed to her first class of the day chemistry. They were a little over a month into school and Rose had already settled into the same boring schedule. Chemistry, AP Spanish 5, fifteen minute break, economics, Physical education, algebra 2, and finally English 4. She settled into her seat in English and felt her phone vibrate. She hid her phone in her lap and read Keilin's text, _can't wait for tonight! Shareen, carina and Evelyn are coming and maybe Reinette ugh hopefully Reinette can't go!_

Rose smiled she and Keilin had a mutual hatred for the blond. She certainly was pretty but she tried to get with everything that breathed and it was a little annoying to be honest. She looked up and saw the teacher glaring at her.

"Miss Tyler if you would please be as kind to read aloud from page 394 paragraph five." Rose groaned internally she hated to read aloud and she was pretty sure her teacher knew. She glanced at the clock only 15 minutes left of this torture.

* * *

"Wasn't that movie great?" asked Carina, "I loved the part when the hero kissed the girl after a year!" Rose sighed, she had a splitting headache and Carina, Evelyn and Shareen wouldn't stop talking worst of all Reinette had come along so Rose's evening had started off the on the wrong foot.

"Hey guys I'm going to go see if Wilson, I'll see guys on Monday ok?" Rose had to get away from these girls before she went off on them.

"How are you getting home?" asked Keilin concern I her voice, she normally didn't like to let Rose wander off on her own but she had just spied Richard Salgado one of the cutest single boys at Sirvite and Keilin wanted to make her move.

"Oh I'm sure Wilson will give me a ride home," The girls waved goodbye to Rose and she wandered down the stairs to Wilson's office in the basement of the building. She knocked on the door a couple times but there was no answer.

"Wilson? Wilson!" she cried through the closed door. There was no answer. She heard low voices coming from the door on her left and her curiosity got the best of her. She walked through the door and she saw a bunch of men sitting on wooden crates the room was dim only lit by a couple light bulbs. One of the guys walked approached her menacingly and the rest followed suit. Rose stumbled backwards and, she felt the cold pipe that ran across the wall dig into her back, "I was only looking for Wilson," she explained, sounding braver than she felt. One of the men pulled out a gun, "Wilson's dead." He informed her, "and soon you will be joining him." Rose shut her eyes and she felt a warm hand grasp her. "Run." She heard a southern London accent say. She ran following the boy who was leading her away from trouble. He led her to a service lift and she got out, "mind your eyes he told her." He shot the button of the lift with a small gun in your hand.

"Who were those guys?" she asked him

"A dangerous gang," He informed her, "They work for Mr. Nestene." Rose checked out the boy in front of her, he was about 6 feet tall, wearing a pinstriped suit with very tousled hair. He had warm brown eyes and a splattering of freckles across his face, he wore white trainers and Rose thought he was incredibly cute looking the best was he looked to be seventeen. He pushed her out the door and shut the door. He closed the door, and then opened it again.

"I'm John 'the Doctor' smith by the way and you are?"

"Rose."

"Well Rose, run for your life!" he said with a grin.

Rose made her way to the main road and nearly turned into a hood ornament for a black cab as she ran across the road, passing a faded blue 1959 sedan. She heard a loud boom and turned to see the top floor of Hendricks explode. She ran home tired and out of breath, She could not get that strange boy out of her mind.


End file.
